


Jesteśmy legendą

by Elanor1995



Series: Jesteśmy legendą [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Takie małe coś, po powrocie Artura.





	Jesteśmy legendą

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst musiał powstać, z wielu powodów. Jednym z nich jest to, że ja tak bardzo lubiłam sceny z "The bond of sacrifice" w tle. Widzę tę scenę. Normalnie bym ją nakręciła. Tekst jest, jaki jest, ale niczego nie żałuję. Życzę miłej lektury.

Jesteśmy legendą.

Artur zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na biurko. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Merlin miał rację, Geoffrey naprawdę nieźle namieszał, opisując ich historię. Ewidentnie pomylił Merlina z Gajuszem. A może zrobił to celowo? Kto go tam wie. Wbrew pozorom, był człowiekiem o ponad przeciętnej inteligencji, z dużym zacięciem literackim, a ponad to obdarzonym nielichą wyobraźnią. Pewnie poniosło go po kilku kieliszkach, wychylonych samotnie, wśród zakurzonych ksiąg. Poniosło go aż za bardzo, z kilkoma rzeczami niemożliwie przesadził, lecz dawny król nie miał siły teraz tego roztrząsać. Później podręczy się Merlina. Może przy kolacji, o ile będzie w dobrym nastroju, albo jutro? Zadawanie stu ważnych pytań na minutę nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Trochę wbrew swej naturze, starał się ograniczać do dwóch, trzech dziennie.

Wstał, wziął z krzesła polarową bluzę Merlina i wyszedł przez taras do ogrodu. Spędził na czytaniu całe popołudnie, co odkrył z niemałym zdumieniem.  
Był chłodny, wrześniowy wieczór. Zachodzące słońce prześwitywało przez cienką warstwę chmur. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu i wilgoci. Artur odnotował, że mimo upływu nie wyobrażalnej dla niego ilości czasu, to się akurat nie zmieniło. Jesień w Camelocie pachniała całkiem podobnie.

Wypatrzył Merlina wśród malin. Zbierał je zawzięcie chyba drugą godzinę. Na ogrodowym stole stały już trzy spore pojemniki, wypełnione po brzegi słodkimi, czerwonymi owocami.  
Zanurzał ręce w kłujących gałęziach, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, iż kolce pozostawiają na jego skórze drobne rany. Widać chłód również mu nie przeszkadzał, bo miał na sobie tylko koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spodnie, w prawdzie długie, jednak z cienkiego materiału.

Dziwnie było widzieć go takim… starym, z dość długimi, prawie białymi włosami, opadającymi luźno na ramiona, lekko przygarbionego, wychudzonego, poruszającego się może nie z trudem, ale trochę niepewnie, oszczędnie, jakby w obawie, że bardziej gwałtowny ruch może się źle skończyć. Dziwnie było wiedzieć, że oto ma się przed sobą człowieka, który spędził na tym świecie kilkanaście stuleci, obserwując z boku przemijanie wielkich królestw, wybitnych władców, zwykłych ludzi. Ale najdziwniej robiło się, kiedy przychodziła świadomość, że ów potężny człowiek służył mu wiernie przez lata, pokornie znosząc jego humory i nie licząc nawet na uznanie, a później nieprzyzwoicie długo na niego czekał. To czekanie odcisnęło na nim swe piętno, o czym Artur zdążył się już przekonać.  
Zdarzało się, że w środku nocy, albo wczesnym rankiem znajdował go w dziwnych miejscach, zwykle półprzytomnego, roztrzęsionego i święcie przekonanego, że wydarzenia minionych tygodni były snem. Trzeba było niemało cierpliwości, by udowodnić, iż nie jest się dalszą częścią owego snu, majakiem, ułudą. Za pierwszym razem Artur myślał, że przyjaciel się wygłupia, lecz szybko zorientował się, że jednak nie.  
On był w zdecydowanie lepszej sytuacji. W Avalonie znalazł się poza czasem, nie odczuwał jego upływu. To mogła być chwila, albo wieczność. Czekał nie będąc tego świadomym.

\- Co tam? - odezwał się Merlin. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności, choć ani na chwilę się nie odwrócił.  
\- Dlaczego nie zrobisz tego… jakimś swoim sposobem? - spytał Artur. Merlin roześmiał się w typowy dla siebie sposób i Artur poczuł, że zalewa go fala ciepła. Słyszał ten śmiech może drugi raz od powrotu.  
\- To bez sensu. Jak wyobrażasz sobie zbieranie malin za pomocą magii?  
\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, ale zrobiłbyś to bez problemu, prawda?  
\- Pewnie tak. - Merlin energicznie strzepnął z przedramienia armię czerwonych mrówek.  
\- Więc? - nie dawał za wygraną Artur.  
\- Sąsiedzi raczej nie byliby szczęśliwi, gdyby zobaczyli maliny same wpadające do pojemnika.  
\- Czyli magia wciąż jest zakazana? - Czarodziej w końcu na niego spojrzał.  
\- Nie - odrzekł po namyśle. - Praktycznie nie istnieje. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że jestem obecnie jedyną osobą na tym świecie, posiadającą jakieś zdolności.  
\- Jakieś? - prychnął Artur. Doskonale pamiętał słowa Gajusza o tym, że Merlin jest najprawdopodobniej największym czarownikiem, jakiego nosiła ziemia. W tym momencie, na własny użytek słowo „czarownik” zamienił na „osioł”, bo naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć po jaką cholerę marnować czas i kaleczyć sobie ręce, kiedy można załatwić sprawę w kilka sekund.  
\- Wiesz co? - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. - Byłeś, jesteś i najprawdopodobniej zawsze będziesz zagadką.  
\- Sądziłem, że powiesz „idiotą” - mruknął Merlin.  
\- Rozczarowałem cię?   
\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - Odgarnął z twarzy kosmyk siwych włosów. - Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nie używam magii do wszystkiego? - Artur skinął głową. - Gajusz ciągle mi powtarzał, że z pozoru najprostsze rozwiązania, nie koniecznie są najlepsze. Tak właśnie jest z magią. Nie rozumiałem tego, gdy przybyłem do Camelotu. Z czasem się… nauczyłem i starałem się nie wykorzystywać jej dla siebie. Wyłącznie dla ciebie Arturze. Dla Camelotu.  
\- Nie tłumacz się. Nie chcę, żebyś się z tego tłumaczył. Robiłeś, co uważałeś za słuszne. - Pasikonik odezwał się na pobliskiej jabłonce, najwyraźniej za nic mając chłodną pogodę. Gdzieś w oddali poszczekiwał leniwie duży pies.  
\- Popełniłem wiele błędów. Straszliwych błędów. Gdy chciałem dobrze, zazwyczaj kończyło się źle. Z drugiej strony nie wiem, czy gdybym w niektórych przypadkach postąpił inaczej, nie skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej. Często myślę o Morganie, o Mordredzie… Może to ja, a nie oni, doprowadziłem do tego co się stało? Analizowałem to wszystko tysiące razy, ale nadal nie wiem, czego dało się uniknąć, a co musiało nastąpić. Nie tak miało to wszystko wyglądać. Wybacz, jeśli potrafisz. - W jego oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Artur patrzył na niego, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien pozwolić mu na wygłoszenie kolejnej litanii oskarżeń pod własnym adresem. - Nawet ta nasza ostatnia wyprawa do Avalonu - ciągnął Merlin. - Tylko sobie dowiodłem, że jestem skończonym idiotą. Przecież mogłem wezwać smoka. Nie zrobiłem tego… z przyzwyczajenia, bo przy tobie tego nie robiłem i nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy… Och! Zupełnie jakby mi gdzieś mózg wyparował!  
\- Byłeś w stanie silnego, nerwowego załamania - zaczął ostrożnie Artur. - Pod koniec już… yhm… na granicy histerii. Nie dziwię ci się wcale, bo niczego nie ułatwiałem. - Merlin spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Tak to z boku wyglądało? - zapytał z zażenowaniem.  
\- Tak jakby… trochę. Ale naprawdę ci się nie dziwię.  
\- Nie pomyślałem. Rozumiesz? Nie pomyślałem, żeby wezwać smoka. - Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, tak, by Artur nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. Odstawił na ziemię pojemnik z malinami i zapatrzył się przed siebie. - Oświeciło mnie dopiero, kiedy było już za późno.  
\- Merlinie, sam przed chwilą mówiłeś coś na temat najprostszych rozwiązań.  
\- Tylko, że akurat w tym wypadku…  
\- Nie wiesz tego - przerwał mu ze zniecierpliwieniem Artur. - Potrzebowałem przebyć z tobą tę drogę w taki sposób. Obaj potrzebowaliśmy. - Merlin westchnął ciężko.  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym się nie mieszał…  
\- Och! Przestań wreszcie! - Arturowi zaczynały powoli puszczać nerwy. - Przymknij się i mnie posłuchaj, bo zwykle takich rzeczy nie mówię. I nie zamierzam powtarzać. Pomogłeś mi zbudować królestwo, o ile się nie mylę, jedno z najwspanialszych w historii. Inni zawodzili, a ty zawsze byłeś obok. Zawsze. Nawet, kiedy odszedłeś przed Camlan, choć wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem. A błędne decyzje podejmujemy wszyscy. Trudno tego uniknąć. - Merlin utkwił w nim wzruszone spojrzenie. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. - Ubierz się, bo się rozchorujesz - rzucił w końcu Artur, podając mu bluzę.  
\- Zaczynam się obawiać, że to jednak nie Artur Pendragon wyszedł z Avalonu - mruknął Merlin. - Normalnie byś się nie przejął.  
\- Skoro tak sądzisz. - Artur przekrzywił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, mając nadzieję, że czarodziej odpowie tym samym. W życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, lecz bardzo pragnął zobaczyć w końcu uśmiech, który nazywał niegdyś głupkowatym.  
\- Bez obaw. Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Tak? Dawniej łaziłeś zakatarzony po co drugim polowaniu.  
\- Trochę się pozmieniało. Był taki okres, kiedy chciałem… nie ważne. W każdym razie, nie choruję, nie działają na mnie trucizny, nawet pod ciężarówkę nie udało mi się skutecznie wpaść.  
\- Postarzałeś się jednak - zauważył Artur, udając, że nie poruszyły go usłyszane słowa.  
\- Niezupełnie. Mógłbym pozostać takim, jakiego mnie pamiętasz. Mogę przybrać tę postać w każdej chwili. Przenosiłem się z miejsca na miejsce. Często musiałem się zmieniać. Człowiek, który się nie starzeje, w końcu wzbudziłby czyjeś podejrzenia. Teraz… tak czuję się najbardziej odpowiednio. Dla sąsiadów mam siedemdziesiąt dwa lata. Twierdzą, że wyglądam na starszego. Cóż… - roześmiał się niewesoło. - Mają rację. Czasami… chciałbym stać się drzewem. - Wskazał ręką pochyłą, powykręcaną jabłoń. - Umrzeć jak drzewo, upaść podczas jakiejś burzy i już nigdy się nie podnieść. Nie mieć szans na podniesienie się.  
\- Trzeba być tobą, żeby wymyślić coś takiego - odrzekł Artur. Stanął obok i objął go ramieniem. Zawarł w tym geście wszystko, czego nie zwykł mówić. Merlin wydał mu się niezwykle kruchy. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że silniejszy podmuch wiatru może go rozwiać. Gdyby nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłby w jego potęgę. - W końcu i ty odpoczniesz - oświadczył pewnym tonem, nie do końca wiedząc skąd właściwie to przekonanie. Co najdziwniejsze, Merlin wyraźnie się rozluźnił, jakby same słowa dawnego króla były dla niego gwarancją, że istotnie tak będzie. - Nie domyślasz się, dlaczego wróciłem akurat teraz? - zapytał po chwili Artur.  
\- Nie. Jeszcze tego nie wiem. Ale to musi być coś wielkiego. W końcu…. jesteś legendą.  
\- Jesteśmy legendą - poprawił go Artur. Roześmiali się obaj, serdecznie i szczerze, jak dawniej.  
\- Legenda o królewskim ośle i jego durnym słudze - parsknął Merlin. - Ja się naprawdę nie dziwię ludziom, że napisali to po swojemu.  
\- Hej! - zawołał Artur, szturchając go lekko w bok. - Ja ci dam osła.  
\- Ok, o królewskim palancie. Lepiej?  
\- Nie. - Teraz, zgodnie z tradycją, powinien trzepnąć go w głowę, jednak nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Jakoś nie wypada uderzyć żywej legendy, nawet jeśli owa żywa legenda przypadkiem jest jedną z najbliższych ci osób, niemal częścią ciebie.   
\- O królewskim, zarozumiałym palancie? - Merlin wziął pojemnik z malinami i wrócił do zbierania.  
\- Nie pogrążaj się. - Artur zaczął mu pomagać, choć połowa tego co zebrał nie lądowała w pojemniku.

A nazajutrz Merlin zmuszony był stwierdzić, że się przeziębił.


End file.
